jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Appeal
Universal Appeal is a song by The Misfits, and it is the 18th song in Jem. Appearances *Starbright (Part 1): Falling Star *Came on promotional cassette. International versions *The Latin-American version is called "Encanto Universal" ("Universal Enchantment"). *The Portuguese version is called "Brilho Universal" ("Universal Brightness"). *The French-Canadian version is called "L'Univers À Mes Pieds" ("The Universe At My Feet"). Lyrics English Huh It's a total eclipse The moon's overtaking the sun It's a total eclipse We're coming to grips, you'll be left in the shadows When I get done For I've got universal appeal, baby (universal appeal) Universal appeal (universal appeal) Haley's Comet's got nothing on me (nothing, nothing) I'm the brightest star in the galaxy Universal appeal, baby (universal appeal) Universal appeal (universal appeal) I keep growing bigger each day Soon I'm gonna outshine the Milky Way In my own mind's eye I am the sky So, why should I be shy? When I've got I've got (universal appeal) universal appeal I've got (universal appeal) universal appeal I've got (universal appeal) universal appeal I've got (universal appeal) universal, universal appeal Spanish Uuh Parece ser un eclipse La luna ha tapado el sol Parece ser un eclipse Y viene hacia ti, y no te deja brillar Y las tiraré Porque tengo encanto universal, tengo (encanto universal) Encanto universal (encanto universal) Nada podrán hacer (nada, nada) Somos fuertes, lo pueden ver Encanto universal, nena (encanto universal) Encanto universal (encanto universal) Te lo he demostrado y tienes que entender Tarde o temprano tú vas a aprender Mira hacia el espacio Y te sorprenderás Te deslumbraré Porque tengo Encanto universal (encanto universal), lo tengo Encanto universal (encanto universal), lo tengo Encanto universal (encanto universal), lo tengo Encanto universal (encanto universal), lo tengo, lo tengo French Huh Une éclipse totale La lune envahit le soleil Une éclipse totale Tu ne fais pas le poid et tu perdras le combat Tant pis pour toi Car moi j'ai l'univers à mes pieds (l'univers à mes pieds) L'univers à mes pieds (l'univers à mes pieds) Je suis l'étoile qui brille dans la nuit (qui brille) La plus grande star de la galaxie L'univers à mes pieds (l'univers à mes pieds) L'univers à mes pieds (l'univers à mes pieds) Là haut dans le ciel je suis la lumière Un rayon laser dans la stratosphère Sans fausses pudeurs Sans avoir peur Je suis la meilleur Car moi j'ai Moi, j’ai (l'univers à mes pieds) l'univers à mes pieds Moi, j’ai (l'univers à mes pieds) l'univers à mes pieds Moi, j’ai (l'univers à mes pieds) l'univers à mes pieds Moi, j’ai (l'univers à mes pieds) l'univers à mes, l'univers à mes pieds Videos Las Misfits - Encanto Universal - 01|Spanish version As Desajustadas - Brilho Universal - 01|Portuguese version Les Misfits - L'Univers À Mes Pieds - 01|French version Trivia *On the cassette version, there are two "huhs" at the beginning of the song. Also, at the end and at the very last line, only two repetitions of the word "universal" are sung, instead of the three appearing in the aired version. References *Britrock - Source for the French lyrics. Category:Cassette songs Category:Song with a Spanish version Category:Songs Category:Songs by The Misfits